littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ProCygnEros01
is the first episode of the Project Cygnus Eros OVA. It features Daito's love story and setting before Project Cygnus R releasing. Summary Daito Ichinomiya is among the lowest scorers on a math exam and have to take a retest! Daito must improve his study habits, because if he fails, not only would he have to stay after school. So, he takes Momoha to his house for study. How long she getting far to help Daito improve his homework? Or how long she shows her feeling toward him? Synopsis In Hakujitsu High, the class receives their math test rankings one day while their teacher, Mr. Oogami, tells them to think over their scores, so that they can learn how to perform better if they didn't do well. It turns out that Kenshi was the only one to get 100% while Momoha and Yuzuru came in second. However, Daito failed by coming in last, along with other students. He and the rest of students seem fine about it, but Oogami announces that they will have a retest and if they fail it, they will have to stay after school to study, causes for the girls to mocking Daito and leave him along with a happily Momoha. As class lets out, Daito laments the fact that he will have to stay and study if he doesn't do better. Momoha and Kenshi volunteer to help him study though, and when they notice Rento is set there sobbing over his failure, they offer to help him too. Excited by their new teacher status, Momoha is quick to run from the room to bring some math books with Kenshi and Yuzuru's before they get to work. After the lesson, Momoha begins to complain over how much she studied without stop while Kenshi takes off for library club. Momoha and the trio of robots are surprised and ask him if he plans on studying Daito at home, and he assures them that he will later on, after some writing practice. The club has a contest coming out so he really needs to focus on that. With him gone they turn their attention to Daito, where Momoha tells him to come by his place later on so that they can study more, but Daito is so hungry that Kagura offers to make them some food first. So Momoha and Yuzuru goes to the kitchen class to help Kagura making some foods, then comes by later on to drop off the meal. After everyone finish eating, Asato walk in to see them all there. When it is told that Daito failed their test, he claims that being the "King" is much more important then studying, which Daito generally isn't so great at. Ryuenjin gets upset with his though, while Asato tells him that if he can't do better and pass, he will not be allowed to play the Plawres game anymore. He doesn't understand until Momoha tells him that he's using it as an excuse and while saving Hoshiakari is important, her own routine life is also important. This is enough to encourage Daito to stick with this in order to protect the world. Full of determination, Daito heads straight dorm in order to study, but then falls asleep. As she complains over it in class, Momoha continues to drill Daito with things to make sure he can still study now and then. Which causes Rento to complain until Kenshi offers to lend a hand. Everyone sit down to study, with Momoha offers some of math books once again. But this proves to be difficult since Daito wants to keep discussing foods with Yuzuru. However, Momoha did take precaution and reveals a notebook full of the things Daito will need to remember for the test. Later at cafe, Kenshi and Yuzuru struggle to help Daito. Kenshi is unable to connect with Daito realize how important this is, while all he wants to do is discussing being in this club. Although Kenshi does tell him he wont be able to be in it anymore if he keeps doing so bad, it doesn't seem to connect very well. So Yuzuru tries to use Mad Diamond in order to encourage him. He claims that math can help with Plawres game, but Daito doesn't get it until Neptune begins to write it down for him. Somehow this really works and it encourages Daito to want to study, as well as complement Kenshi for getting even someone like him interested in studying to begin with. After the study session everyone heads outside for free weekend. Daito tells Momoha that he plans on heading straight home to study and will skip Plawres match for the day. At home, Momoha continues to improve Daito's test through Chinese foods and tea, but Momoha falls asleep. Daito refuse to give up and tries to wake her up with kissing on her lip. Momoha then surprise him and explain that he know he's going to kiss her before she kissing and licking Daito's finger. Daito nervously asking her about how long they falling in love each other. Momoha said that she remember about the first time Daito did his favour for her and now she want him all along. : (Warning: The following episode (although censored, cut or implied) contain '''mature content.) Momoha kisses Daito on his lips and Daito become so aroused by her, so he takes her to the bed and the two starts to making love. Momoha said that she want him so he can keep studying right now. For now on, Daito agreed to keep their relationship in secret before they takes their clothes off to have the sexual intercourse. In the middle of having sex, Daito thinking about journey to WPWE for the last time and save Hoshiakari while is still very sad about Hikaru's consciousness disappears from Raiju's body. Soon, after both reaching their limit together, they lay in bed with holding hands together. (mature scene ends.) Daito asks Momoha if he would be keeping study instead of playing Plawres game in order to become the best student. Momoha happily agrees and said she trusts him to keep their feeling each other. Daito smiles and, now content, they both relaxes together. The next day, a tired Daito and Rento come into the room. Momoha, Kenshi and Yuzuru are very considered, and they grow nervous as their teacher, Oogami walks in with a strict expression. But it turns out to just be a joke, because he informs them that they both passed. While they are happy, he reminds them to be more mindful of their studies next time. Daito's father, Hayate, is starting to realize Momoha and Daito's relationship has grown stronger, but decides to keep quiet about it and let him pursue his own dream. Later on in the day the students watch as Daito plays Plawres game. Which encourages him to keep up with his own studies in order to become the WPWE Champion. Momoha promises Daito to staying study whenever he isn't busy being a Plawres modeler and to stop hanging around with other girls. The two then sit down to watch the sunset while Raiju and Ryuenjin overlooking both. Character Appearances Main Characters *Momoha Sunohara''' *Daito Ichinomiya Supporting Characters *Kenshi Nikaidou *Yuzuru Yashima *Asato Nomi *Rento Ishiguro *Kagura Kotobuki *Suzumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Kouta Usui *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Hayate Ichinomiya *Sorata Ichinomiya *Daichi Ichinomiya *Kolong *Suibu *Leefu Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Suzaku *Genbu *Byakko *Mad Diamond Major Events *Daito, Rento and the rest of student has retake the exam. *This OVA will focus on Daito, setting before Project Cygnus R released. *Daito managed to passed all exam. Trivia *While the Project Cygnus Eros OVA was more explicit than the anime which aired on television, there were still moments which were cut or implied. **Nudity below the waist during Daito and Momoha's sex scene was censored with a black filter. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Studio Delta Category:OVA episodes Category:Fan Anime